1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical scopes. More particularly, the invention involves a riflescope that preserves power by automatically deactivating electrical components when the scope is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern riflescopes often include electrical components to enhance the riflescopes ability to indicate a bullet's point of impact, to make the point of impact and the surrounding area appear closer to the user, and to make firearms safer to use. An example of such an electrical component is the HOLOSIGHT™ manufactured by BUSHNELL PERFORMANCE OPTICS™. The HOLOSIGHT™ uses electrical components to project the appearance of an illuminated crosshair a predetermined distance in front of the firearm and has the advantage of, among other things, being a very fast sight. Other electrical components that may be used in riflescopes include reticle illumination circuits, rangefinders, and night vision accessories.
Unfortunately, such scopes often suffer from limitations associated with excessive power consumption, particularly if a single scope includes two or more electrical components. Because riflescopes typically must be small and lightweight to facilitate use with a firearm, the power source driving the electrical components must also be relatively small and lightweight. If a user leaves the electrical components activated during a hunt, the battery may be depleted in a matter of hours, particularly if the battery has been partially depleted through prior use.
One solution to this problem is to include a larger battery or multiple batteries, but this solution is often unacceptable because it requires more space within the scope and/or more weight on the scope. Another solution is for the user to carry extra batteries to replace depleted batteries, but this solution is also undesirable in that replacing the battery may interfere with use of the scope. Morever, the user may not discover that the scope battery needs to be replaced until the user spots an animal and attempts to aim the rifle at the animal, for example, at which time replacing the battery may delay the shot until the animal has disappeared.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved riflescope that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of the prior art.